Daydream(Sognare)
by Kuro.932.Usagi
Summary: This is a story that Turkenstanica and I work on in our free time, It's a story about two girls named Judy and KRisti that somehow travelback in time because...of soup? KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO US
1. Black and White (Part 1)

Kuro P.O.V.

"Shiro!" I cried, a sad look in my eyes.

Shiro had been targeted by Peporo, the mafia boss of a small famiglia called the Gracile Famiglia. Just now she had been dragged away by some burly-looking men. I went after her, a gun in my hand, and shot one of the men. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then, I threw the gun over to where Shiro was, and in the blink of an eye, Shiro had herself released from the grasp of the men. She immediately began shooting the men. The men stood no chance whatsoever. On the ground next to Shiro lay the men, still and lifeless. We immediately ran away,looking for escapes.

What happened next I can't remember, but when I woke up there was soup in front of me. The soup was still warm, so I drank it. "VUOSSH"went the was freezing so I closed the window. Suddenly, my room shook violently. Before I knew it, I was 400 years into the past. Our clothes had changed and so had our currency. There I saw Shiro and she told me that the exact same thing happened to her.

Shiro P.O.V.

"What should we do?!" Kuro cried out loud. "First,let's find if there's anywhere where we can stay for the night."I tried to reassure her.

We started to walk around, finding nothing interesting until we saw a beacon of light and a strange man with a lantern appeared in front of us. We tried to look at the man's face because he might be one of our ancestors ,but it turned out to be the ancestor of one of our greatest enemies,Minnopo.

"What are you doing here?" Minnopo said in front of our faces, spitting right at us.

We both had disgusted faces and I was really tempted to spit right back,but I resisted the temptation. Minnopo stared at us like we were the scum on the bottom of his shoes. I really felt like punching him smack at his face, so this time, I went with the flow. I landed a solid blow on his nose and he spluttered and got redder than a ripe, red bell took out his knife and we ran for our lives because we had no weapons and we were gonna get killed.

"Why did you do that?!" Kuro yelled at me. "Cause I wanted to! Besides, his nose was it was unmistakably the worst and ugliest one I ever saw!" I yelled right back. Minnopo must have felt insulted about his BEAUTIFUL nose because he threw his knife at us.

"Well, I guess there was no helping it, I mean he was soooo DISGUSTING and just spat in our faces like that." whispered Kuro. The two of us laughed at this and started heading into a narrow alleyway where we could rest for the night.

The next morning, we went to find breakfast. Luckily, both of us had brought our wallets and had 200 dollars each! We were RICH! We went to look for a restaurant, but then,suddenly, Kuro started sniffing at something in the air. She started to walk slowly away and couldn't hear me. So I walked after her, but she went faster and faster. As she walked, she slowly started float walking in the air. I had to start sprinting to catch up and tried to bring her back down ,but gravity betrayed me. She started to float to a port,getting on a ship. I had to chase her onto the ship, Capo Elegante ,but then, "BWUUUUH" went the ship's horn. I frantically looked behind me to see that we were getting farther away. Fortunately, Kuro was next to me ,but was still sniffing the air.

Then, suddenly, Kuro snapped back into reality and had a confused expression. "What happened to me? Where are we?"asked Kuro. "It's all your fault!" I screeched at her. "Now we're on some random,stupid ship taking us to God-knows- where!" I panted,out of breath.

Kuro just laughed and said,"Okay! We're on this ship and there's nothing we can do about let's just go find some food and eat, then well talk." "Man, am I ever hungry!' I yelled.

We started to wander around and then something caught my eyes. The strange man from last night, Minnopo, was following us! I had to admit,he was pretty terrible at trying to follow/stalk someone.

So I said to Kuro,"I need to go to the restroom." "Sure, I'll go with you!" she replied and we started heading to where the restroom was.

It was easy to find because there were giant sign that said: "Bathroom." stood out way too much. We went in and I shut the door. Scarily, Minnopo was on the ceiling and tried to attack us ,so we quickly picked up some bathroom pipes from the ground, and hit him on the head.

As soon as he fainted we rushed out the bathroom door and I told Kuro that Minnopo had been here the whole time.

Then she started freaking out about it and said,"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to. I just didn't know Minnopo would even follow us to the bathroom!" "What a pervert." We both shook our heads in absolute disgust once again. Kuro's stomach growled. 'Well,I guess we have to go look for food now." We wandered aimlessly around the ship and then, Kuro bumped into someone.

Kuro P.O.V.

I groaned after bumping into someone. I looked at his face and received a huge shock. It was the face of the Vongola Primo. Then I realized that we had just snuck aboard a cruise ship for the rich! I quickly apologized to Primo and hurried over to Shiro.


	2. Black and White (Part 2)

Kuro P.O.V.

"Shiro!"I cried, unsure of whether or not I had just met the REAL Vongola Primo. I saw her looking utterly shocked. "Do you think..." I muttered to her. "Yeah,I think so." We stood staring at the Primo's back,still unsure when we saw a red/pink-haired man running towards him.

G P.O.V. (several minutes ago)

Tsk! Where was my damn boss?! I frantically searched the whole ship,nearly wanting to tear my hair out. I finally saw Giotto bumping into a girl. Maybe she's a foreigner? She immediately seemed to apologize and went to her friend and they started talking quietly to each other. Well,whatever the heck they're talking about is not of my concern;my boss is.

"PRIMO! Are you alright?!" I cried.

Giotto P.O.V.

..."Geez,I'm fine!" I said exasperatedly.

G looked at me in concern and fretted over me for a few minutes. I glanced at the girl(maybe a foreigner?) and saw that she and her friend were gawking at me and G. I smiled nicely(or so I think) ,and then G also looked over at them. He glared at them and said to me,

"Should I go have a talk with them?"

I quickly told G didn't have to because I knew that his "talk" would be a full out interrogation,maybe involving a round of bullets.

"That pink hair and tattoo! It's gotta be G! No man alive is crazy enough to have pink hair!" The girl who bumped into me said that loud and clear.

At first,confusion swept over me. How did she know G's name? Then,I tried to stifle my laughter and put on a poker face, Pfft...Pink hair. Uh oh,now G was now viciously glaring at them.

Shiro P.O.V.

"Hey...Isn't that G?"I wondered aloud.

Kuro gasped.

"That pink hair and tattoo! It's gotta be G! No man alive is crazy enough to have pink hair!" Kuro cried.

Unfortunately, she must have said it too loudly since G was viciously glaring at us now. I think he was going to seriously kill us if Giotto hadn't stopped him and quickly said something to him. G kept angrily gesturing , but lost the argument. He grumpily huffed and looked away. Giotto and he started to walk towards us. OH. MY. GIOTTO! What should I say to them?! Giotto stood in front of us. I had to crane my neck a little to look at their faces. We all stood in awkward silence with no one talking, just listening to the sound of the waves

Then Kuro started to speak. "S-sorry that I bumped into you..." with a scared face.

"Oh no,I'm fine." Giotto warmly smiled.

I think I had hearts in my eyes by now. Kuro nudged me.

"Get those hearts out of your eyes!' She hissed at me quietly.

I blinked quickly to erase the hearts. Was I showing hearts? Must have.

Giotto P.O.V.

Were those hearts in the eyes of the girl's companion? I momentarily sweatdropped until that girl erased the hearts. '

Must have been my imagination...' I thought in my head.

G seemed to glare at the girl with hearts in her eyes. "VVVVVVOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! What are you looking at?!"

"None of your business!" The girl fearlessly glared at G.

They immediately got into an argument in which me and the other girl got left out of.

Kuro P.O.V.

As I watched Shiro fight with G, I could literally see lightning and thunder sparks flying from their eyes. It was very intense and I could have sworn I heard battle music playing in the background. All of a sudden, my stomach growled and the three of them turned to look at me. G could hardly hold back his laughter. SShiro was outright laughing with her holding her sides.

Then, Giotto said with a grin,"Why don't we talk this over while the hungry girl eats?"

The heavy,battle atmosphere evaporated into thin air while we all casually started to walk to the dining hall.

Shiro P.O.V.

I walked behind G glaring at him from behind,hoping that by chance he could burst into flames from my glare. Maybe that way I could finally talk to Giotto! By this time, Kuro's stomach was yelling and turning; almost as if it was alive! We all soon arrived at the dining hall. Kuro's and my eyes glistened at the amount of food spreaded. We squealed in delight and started to devour the food.

"Pigs of girls." G muttered under his breath while sipping on a black,no sugar Cappuccino.

I glared hatefully at him.

"AM NOT!" I yelled while quickly demolishing a strawberry shortcake.

Kuro was next to me finishing off several slices of melon and a lot of pudding. She literally inhaled the melons! Giotto stood by the side watching us eat while also drinking sweetened Espresso.

'He looked like he was deep in thought' , I thought while slowly eating a Caesar salad and then shrugged in disinterest,more concerned about the food spreaded in front of me.

Kuro P.O.V.

While I was munching on some gourmet garlic bread in pure bliss, Giotto asked ,"Who are you and why are you here?"

I replied,"My name is Kuro and this is Shiro. We come from the FUTURE! Somehow we arrived here after drinking some soup~

Suddenly,while gulping down warm strawberry,black tea, Shiro got a great idea. She whispered her plan to me. I nodded eagerly. G and Giotto missed our mischievous glances toward them.

Suddenly, I yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!~" , Shiro and I threw our banana cream and pumpkin pies right at their faces in a flash.

Their reactions were priceless and hilarious! Giotto had a shocked face and G was loudly muttering curses that would make sailors cry and cause double rainbows under his breath.

G P.O.V.

I thought to myself, "Damn kids! They just ate and now they want to fight with us?! Well,then,LET'S DO IT!"

I grabbed some mashed potato and flung it at Shiro. She hid herself behind a silver platter.

"BRING IT ON, PINK OLD MAN!" She yelled and threw flans at my face.

I felt one of my veins burst from anger.

"I AM NOT PINK OR OLD! IT'S RED AND I'M TWENTY-ONE!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE ANYONE WOULD BELIEVE THAT!"

"That was IT! That girl was going DOWN!" I vehemently thought inside my mind once again.

I grabbed another of the empty silver platters to use as a shield and Shiro grabbed Kuro and got ammos of peas ready. I also hurriedly grabbed Giotto and hurled some grapes at her. Shiro used Kuro as a human vacuum cleaner-she quickly slurped up all of the grapes

Shiro did a war cry, "ATTACK!", and then Kuro spit the peas at us like a machine gun.

I used the silver platter and Giotto quickly got some ammos of cupcakes like Mont Blancs. He rapidly threw all of them in a quick succession. Once again, Kuro was used as a human vacuum cleaner although this time some cupcakes did hit them. I momentarily did a victory cheer in my mind until I felt a heavy,dark aura. Shiro looked down and she looked back up. I could have sworn to have seen a demon cackling behind her.

"KAMIKOROSU!" she yelled.

I thought, "I'll bite you to death? What a weird saying."

Then Kuro came at us from the sky with a giant mushroom cap and we were trapped in a room of mushrooms.

("HEY! Stop breaking the fourth wall, authors!" "Sheesh, sheesh. Fine. We'll break the illusion,you big pink meanie.")

Actually, Kuro sent an assault of mushrooms towards us. Giotto and I had to duck under the table because the platter shield was too tiny to protect us. We both slipped out cautiously and then, all of us got into a ready stance again with some food:I had spaghetti, Giotto had clams, Shiro had pancakes,and Kuro had jelly and mushrooms.

We were almost about to throw it at each other until we heard the doors open and a voice saying, "WOAH...what happened in here? A war?"


	3. Black and White (Part 3)

Asari's P.O.V. (minutes before Kuro bumped into Giotto)

I tried to calm down the others.

"Maa, maa. Lampo didn't actually mean to bump into you Alaude, ne, Lampo?"

Lampo hurriedly nodded in agreement while Alaude had a killing intent behind him. I wasn't actually here in the beginning ,but apparently,while Alaude and Daemon were having their morning fight,Lampo bumped into Alaude,thus,giving an opportunity to Daemon to win. Knuckles had been just standing at the sidelines cheering for whoever was winning ,so he hadn't helped Lampo.

He was still energetically yelling, "EXTREME!" and shadow-boxing at the corner. Lampo was cowering behind me while Alaude still kept giving a cold, icy glare at him. Daemon kept laughing and taunting Alaude about his loss.

"Ahh! I know! What about we go and have breakfast now? Giotto and G should already be there."

Alaude gave Lampo one last killing glare before starting to stalk off to the dining hall. Daemon followed him and they slowly opened the door to the dining hall. We all heard some shouts and crashes. They paused. We got curious ,so we all sped up. We caught up and I looked throughout the doorway.

"WOAH...what happened in here? A war? And Giotto! What happened to you?! You're covered with food!"

A mushroom suddenly came my way. I sliced it into tiny pieces before it hit me.

"Ooopppsss...Sorry about that!"

We all turned towards girl who was looking at us with a sheepish look on her face. She seemed like she was my people! Or in other words, Japanese! I was excited and had dozens of questions I wanted to ask!

Alaude P.O.V.(while walking to the dining hall)

Inwardly,I was seething about my loss. And Daemon,that son of a b*****! How dare he hurt my pride and rub it in my face! }:(

"So, Skylark, how's your wing?" "

I'm not 'skylark' and my arm is perfectly fine."

"Really? I was pretty sure I heard a bone crack."

He had a smug smirk on his face now. I was definitely going to kill him after breakfast, but for now I would focus on finding out what happened in this dining hall of doom. When I saw the dining hall, there were two foreign female herbivores, both aisian, about to launch food at the pink herbivore and Giotto. The pink herbivore and Giotto looked like they were going to do the same thing to them.

At last,Daemon had shut his mouth up. I heard the rest of the herbivores running up.

"WOAH...what happened in here? A war? And Giotto! What happened to you?! You're covered with food!" the swords herbivore yelled towards Giotto.

One of the girls accidentally flung a mushroom at his face. He quickly sliced it up and looked at them. One of the female herbivores looked apologetically at him. She apologized, like, 1000 times before she looked up in tears. On the other hand, the swords herbivore looked eager to ask questions. Naturally,I interrupted.

"Pink herbivore,explain."

"I AM NOT PINK!"

"SEE! SOMEONE ELSE AGREES YOU'RE PINK-HAIRED!"

"I TOlD YOU;I AM NOT!"

I glanced at the other herbivore who had yelled at the pink herbivore. I had to admit;I was pretty impressed by the glare she gave him. Usually,female herbivores wouldn't dare raise their voice and if they did,they never glared back. She seemed to have some guts for a herbivore. Nonetheless,I wanted answers. I impatiently waited and my killing desire rose by the second. He glared once at me and began to reluctantly answer.

"The one who apologized is named Kuro and the obnoxious little girl is Shiro."

"I AM NOT OBNOXIOUS OR LITTLE!"

"YES,YOU ARE!"

"How amusing," I thought to myself.

I would keep an eye on that herbivore named Shiro. On the other hand, the herbivore named Kuro was a tad strange as she was looking at me in a creepy sort of way, was she trying to call war on me? I decided to test that herbivore's guts, so I gave one of my more less powerful glares. She stared at me as if looking right through me. When I turned around, I saw some melon flavored cake and I was a tiny bit surprised, but the Shiro herbivore still interested me more, so I gave this herbivore an even more frosty glare and added some killing intent. She started to drool...

The aura in the room soon became tense with no one daring to speak or move. Suddenly, the Shiro herbivore did something that shocked everyone in the room including me; she stared at me and suddenly squealed in delight.

"Kuro! Kuro! I think it's actually him!"

It seemed as if she hadn't paid me any attention to me until now. Interesting how she had actually ignored the aura in the air and me. She suddenly let out another high-pitched fangirl scream and came rushing at me like there was no tomorrow. Almost everyone in the room's jaw dropped after this; she hugged me.

"Oh. My. GIOTTO! This isn't really an illusion by melonhead there!"

I was slightly amused by the nickname she gave the illusionist, but my annoyance at being touched far out powered my amusement.

"Let. Go. Of. ME. NOW."

She immediately let go ,but now I could see hearts in her eyes.

"I guess it wasn't my imagination after all," I heard Giotto mumble.

Daemon started chuckling in humor.

"Nufufufufu~~~ Guess Birdie there doesn't want to be touched.~~~ Weakling."

I was about to face him when I heard the Shiro herbivore say, "Kuro,hand me some of the knives,will you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

They both gave each other innocent smiles while the Kuro herbivore threw the knives casually like it was nothing. The Shiro herbivore caught them easily and then turned to Daemon with an even more innocent smile;the only problem was that she had fire and demons calling us to join them behind here.

"Repeat what you just said," she said in a cheerful voice which didn't match her arua.

"Nufufufu. I sai-" He paused and ducked to avoid the knives heading towards him.

"Okay, melonhead. That's it. YOU'RE DEAD."

The Kuro herbivore grinned in a horrible twisted way, and it shocked me for a second. She started laughing and the Shiro herbivore looked calm even though her knives had missed. Then the Kuro herbivore stopped laughing. The knives Shiro threw transformed into some sort of magic circle and tied the annoying illusionist to the wall.

"How interesting..."I thought.

I turned to the Kuro herbivore and asked," What did you do?"


	4. Black and White (Part 4)

Kuro P.O.V.

"Nothin'...Really..." I replied nervously.

"SHOOT! I wasn't supposed to do that in front of them!"

Alaude looked at me suspiciously.

"Ahahahaha.~~~ Kuro was just practicing a magic trick,right?" Shiro covered for me.

"THIS is a magic trick?! I am freaking bound to the wall!"

Tsk. Melonhead just ruined the lie. Shiro quickly threw her remaining knife near his face. She sprinted near his face.

"Shut it, melonhead unless you want to be annihilated." she hissed viciously near his ears while I lip read what she said.

I quickly got rid of the magic circle and Daemon elegantly jumped down.

Shiro ran next to me and she muttered, "Kuro, remember not to show anything that'll make them suspicious."

I slightly nodded in agreement. If they knew anymore,it could be dangerous for us all. In the future, the two of us had invented magic. I sighed as I remembered when Shiro and I had practiced making magic circles, struggling each time to discover what our affinities were. We found out that she made air and water magic circles and that I made earth and fire magic circles. Before we got sent here,we were going to practice our magic circles with our affinities. Right now,we could only do normal magic circles without our affinities. It was hard to combine both our affinities and magic circles together. I snapped back to Earth when I heard Shiro say something.

Shiro P.O.V.

I thought urgently of what to say to distract them because I could tell from their faces that they were going to question us. I suddenly thought of a game kids kept playing whenever Kuro and I went out. I smirked and paused for more effect.

"Okay.~ Let's play Hide-and-Seek!~ We'll be the hiders and you guys will be the seekers!~ Now, remember , count slowly to 30!~" and then Kuro and I rushed off to hide.

I could hear the pink old man yelling at me, but I didn't care. I just had to get away. Somewhere where we could talk in privacy. Kuro and I dashed down the hallway and ran down another. After few turns, I complained quietly in case they were near.

"Why does this freakin' ship have so many hallways?!"

Kuro tried to reassure me.

"It's not that bad... Although... I'm pretty sure we just passed this hall."

I felt like screaming and breaking the ship down ,but then the ship would sink. And that's not good even if I have water magic. I glanced at an open door and saw that no one was in there.

"Let's go in there!"

I sprinted to the room like Tsuna when he tries to run away from Reborn which is pretty darn fast. Kuro followed me and once I got to the room,I locked it. Finally,I looked around the room and gaped in awe.

"Woah...What is this room?"

Kuro also had a similar face as mine as we gazed around. The room was very spacy and had a balcony where you could see the azul sea and sky. There was a white,fluffy bed with a thin,silky curtain. There were a few chairs,a table,and a rosewood desk with few paper scattered around it. There was a silverwood dresser with a picture on top. I crept closer to it in curiosity and stared at the picture. It was a picture of the whole Vongola Famiglia. Our faces went blank. We were about to exit the room when we heard voices outside.

"Damn! It's been over an hour and we still can't find them!"

"Maa,maa,G. They should be somewhere close."

"But,really. Where are they? They might have gotten lost on this ship."

"Geez,Giotto. Calm down."

"YEAH! yOU SHOULD EXTREMELY CALM DOWN!"

"Hnn... Herbivores."

"Nufufufufu...the only place left is Giotto's room. Let's GO!~~~"

Kuro and I both worriedly looked at each other. We quickly crawled behind the dresser where she used a piece of cloth to make us part of the wall. My heart was beating so fast that my magic went out of control and blew the door open. G looked at the door and was confused.

Daemon said," There. Behind the dresser. I can sense 2 nervous presences there."

Kuro and I froze we thought so much that our brains literally exploded.

We came out of our hiding spots and said," You found us!~"

Daemon Spade P.O.V.

"Exactly what did you do to me?" I asked.

"These two strange kids were suspicious. Very suspicious. Where did they come from? What were they doing here? This was a cruise for the rich, so how did they get on? And how did they manage to avoid us?" I thought.

I must investigate this thoroughly.

"As I said,it was a magic trick!" the girl , Shiro, gave me a warning glare while answering to my question once again. I sweatdropped. If glares could kill people,I would be 6 feet underground right now. I heard some people shifting me behind from the glare. Impressive. Still,I absolutely wanted answers. Before I could say anything else,Giotto interrupted me. I fumed while he spoke.

Giotto P.O.V.

I could clearly tell that the girls were unwilling to talk. It did get my interest up, but i didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. I interrupted Daemon before he could try and continue his interrogation.

"Ah...Well,questions aside,the boat should be reaching the dock soon."

Shiro had a questioning look on her face.

"Now that you mention it...Where are we landing in the first place?"

Kuro nodded in agreement and added, "We never really get to find out where we were going to land."

I was momentarily dumbfounded. How could they not even know where they were going before getting on?

Asari replied to her question with a friendly laugh.

"Of course we're going to land at the edge of Germany!"

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Everyone flinched when Shiro yelled,including me. This scream was the loudest one I heard ,yet. Kuro just seemed to have a carefree smile on her face. Shiro started freaking out and choked her. But what scared me was that Kuro was turning blue. Finally, she had to do something or she would be choked to death. She escaped from Shiro's grasp and stepped a few steps away.

"Shiro, it's fine! We might as well sightsee! And I always wanted to go to Germany anyways!"

Kuro ended that sentence with a squeal of delight. She danced a few steps and twirled around. And was that my imagination or were flowers blooming around her?! I blinked and now I saw birds singing and a white horse neighing behind her. Okay. That was it. I was going crazy. I dead fainted and heard others cry, "GIOTTO!" All I could think of was ,"Were those illusions?" before blacking out.

Kuro P.O.V.

I was drowning from hunger. Even though I had just eaten, I was hungry again. Then I noticed that Giotto had fainted and forgot all about my hunger for a second. Most of the guardians were panicking while one just turned the other way and tsked in disappointment while another laughed creepily. Suddenly,I jumped when I heard the ship's horn blow 'BWWUHHH!' Giotto immediately got up and looked around in a daze. He snapped back and quickly stood up.

"Everyone! We need to get our stuff and get off quickly or else they'll just toss our things overboard!"

Everyone dispersed in a blink of an eye. Shiro and I silently got off the ship without anyone noticing. We both stretched out arms and shaded our eyes from the sun. We ran into the alley and saw some barbarians hurting an innocent citizen. The man begged them to stop and have mercy, but the men just cruelly laughed and continued to beat him up. I quickly got angry and one glance at Shiro made me sure that she would not have mercy on the barbarians. We both hid in the shadows, slowly creeping up on the men who were still laughing. I made a small ball of fire and lobbed it at one of the men. He immediately shrieked and tried to get the fire out of his clothes. Shiro created a ice dagger and threw it at another man. He barely dodged and now everyone besides us were starting to get scared and confused. The citizen had some hope in his eyes. We both continuously attacked the men without them ever finding our locations and soon, all of the men were in a huge heap. I clapped my hands together to get rid of the dust and stepped out. Shiro followed me and we both approached the slightly bloody citizen.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The citizen looked frightened." Thanks for saving me...My name is Katze Lachen,or Katze for short. If you prefer, though, you can call me whatever you want."

"Then...Kikokikiokikokikio it is!"I beamed.

"Sure..."said Kikokikiokikokikio.

Katze P.O.V.

"Who were these people? They appeared out of nowhere! And they were foreigners that spoke German!" I thought in my head, nervous since I had just seen weird things happen.

One of them spoke.

"We need a tour guide of Germany. I now deem you our guide!"

The other immediately whacked her friend's head and scolded her, "Kuro! He just got beaten up! At least wait for him to stand up before asking."

The other rubbed her head.

"Meanie..."

"I heard that! Now, Katze, why were you getti-"

"He just said that we could call him Kikokikiokikio!"

"Shut up! That's too long too say! And stop interrupting me!"

I stared in a confused daze. I decided to slowly get up, wincing as my bruises ached. I dusted myself and started to walk away.

"Hey! You didn't say anything!" one of the girl yelled.

"I don't need to say anything. You girls obviously didn't help me; only bothered me," I coldly said and walked away.

Shiro P.O.V.

I just stared in disbelief. First,we help him and now he's just walking away like nothing happened?! And he seemed like a nice person. After he finished his sentence, I trembled in anger. Kuro hurriedly tried to calm me down.

"Shiro, it's fine. Of course he's not going to believe that we just helped him. Now, calm down."

I blocked out what she said. I only got angrier and furiouser. I looked down and back up. I knew for sure that I would find that Katze guy and make him thank us.

I started sprinting to the direction he had just walked. I arrived at a marketplace and I saw him, my killer intent high. People backed away from me and I got a clear path to him. Kuro had taken out a chair and rope from what I believed was thin air. But next to her there was actually an abandoned restaurant from which she must have snatched the chair and rope from.

("HEY! I SAID NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" "Yeah,yeah. Sheesh, stop yelling, pink grandpa." "I SAID I'M NOT PINK!" Have you ever considered anger management classes? They would really help you." "NO! NOW JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!" "Aye, aye, Captain Pinku.")

"KAMIKOROSU, KATZE LACHEN!"

Katze looked back and fear started to get into his eyes. He was standing near a group of men who looked familiar to me. I started to ponder,but my objection was much more important. Kuro was still running after me, trying to catch up to me. I smiled at her and started a mad dash once again, letting out another cry.

"Shiro!"

"DON'T BOTHER TO EVEN TRY TO RUN! OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! NOW JUST FREAKIN' THANK US! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

Giotto P.O.V.

"Hmmm... I wonder where Shiro and Kuro have gone... Well, I'm sure that if fate permits

it, we'll meet again soon." Turning to Katze, my old friend, I asked, "Have you seen 2 foreign girls?"

Katze P.O.V.

"..."(Sweatdrops...) I thought to myself "Could it be?..."

Just then, those two girls came into view. The one with a composed look was screaming while the other one was holding a chair and some rope while following after her. The two came closer. The girl with a hat was starting to run out of breath while the other continued to come closer. Before long, I was tied up in a chair. I just sat in a daze while I heard the 2 girls mutter to each other.

"What should we do with this bas****?"

"I say we throw him into a fire and then just laugh while watching his slow, painful death."

I was appalled by theses girls. They also freaked me out immensely. Before the girls ACTUALLY burned me, Giotto interrupted their conversation/torture plan.

"AH! You two! Where had you run off to? We couldn't find you at port!"

The hat girl spun around and gave an angelic smile to him.

"Giotto! What a nice surprise! We can catch up more after we tort-I mean talk with this gentleman."

She said 'gentleman' with venom like that word had a poisoning effect on her. The other girl happily nodded and added, "Yeah! Can you just wait more a few minutes? We won't be long!" The girl who tied me up hung my chair above a fire and smiled like it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Kuro P.O.V.

I smiled at Kikokikiokikokikio who just looked at me in horror. I told him,"There is only one way you can save yourself from this fate. SAY THANK YOU!~" I almost sang the last bit. He looked pretty offended; when Shiro came to join in the fun. She had disappeared for a few moments and returned with a cross.

"Hey! Let's tie him to this instead! It can be just like Joan of Arc's death except that he didn't do anything honorable! Okies!"

I quickly untied him from the chair and tied him to the cross. Shiro and I were about to drag him when the Vongola quickly stopped us. Giotto stepped in front of us and the others surrounded us ,making no escape routes available. Shiro pouted and I sighed.

I whispered," Should we just charge through or something?"

She whispered back, "Yeah. This cross is starting to get heavy." She glared at Katze when he started to complain.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we should have knocked him out before. I'm getting a migraine from his jabbering,"

Kristi sent a quick hand shop to the back of Katze's neck. "There. That should shut him up for now." She looked self satisfied with herself and now only silence was heard. The tension was so tense you could have just used a butter knife and it would have been cut in half. We all just looked around at each other before Asari spoke up.

"...So...mind explaining what just happened?"


End file.
